Objeción
by alessandra98
Summary: El medio de una disputa legal es uno de los peores momentos para enamorarse. SasuIno, SaiIno, SaiSaku
1. Transgresión

**Objeción**

 **Capítulo 1: Transgresión**

Su hermoso vestido de diseñador estaba arruinado, manchado de vino tinto que teñía la delicada tela color champaña. La cola de su vestido de corte de sirena toda embarrada del lodo que la lluvia había dejado horas atrás, antes de que ella llegase ahí. Ese costoso vestido por el que había estado tan emocionada de lucir y que en la alfombra roja de la premiación le había ganado muchos elogios, ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo. No cuando su vida entera se había derrumbado. Se meció hacía adelante en el columpio de su antigua casa y pegó la botella de Cabernet Sauvignon a sus labios. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciega?

 _Eran las bodas de plata de sus padres. Veinticinco años de amor y dedicación. E Ino se sentía como la peor hija del mundo por no poder compartir su alegría. Estaba feliz, muy feliz, por ellos obvio. Sus padres habían estado juntos en las malas, cuando su pequeña floristería los estaban llevando a la banca rota, y en las buenas, cuando su negocio floreció y se convirtió en uno de las más grandes compañías de la Ciudad del Fuego. Juntos habían construido un imperio desde cero y no por eso descuidaron su relación. Al contrario, al igual que su negocio, su amor florecía más fuerte cada día. Habían sido el mejor ejemplo que una hija podía pedir, y su meta desde pequeña había sido poder cultivar un amor como el suyo. Y era precisamente por eso que su estómago se contraía ante la visión de sus sonrientes padres. Había fallado, ella nunca tendría lo que ellos tenían. Acarició el fino cabellito rubio del bebe de casi un año en sus brazos. Que mal momento escogiste para venir al mundo pequeñito, pensó con tristeza._

 _-Ino, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó su mejor amiga que la había seguido hasta ahí al notar su extraña actitud. Ino se había sentido demasiado oprimida en la fiesta, y se había excusado para ir al baño. Inojin se removió en sus brazos ante la interrupción del silencio._

 _-Shh shh, bebito- lo calmó antes de volverse hacia Sakura – No es nada- mintió._

 _Sakura se cruzó de brazos – Ino, te conozco desde que podemos caminar. Sabes que cuando mientes miras excesivamente para la derecha._

 _La rubia soltó un suspiro. Era imposible engañar a su mejor amiga. –Sai me está engañando- confesó con la voz quebrada. Era la primera vez que lo vocalizaba._

 _Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron como platos, su sorpresa luego dio paso al enfado, frunciendo el ceño. "Ese maldito" rodeó los hombros de la rubia para consolarla. Ino comenzó a sollozar en su abrazo. Se sentía tan patética, ella siempre alardeaba de su seguridad y confianza. Y vela ahí completamente derrumbada._

" _Soy tan estúpida, debí saberlo." Continuó "Desde que nació Inojin ni me mira, y llega tarde todas las noches oliendo a perfume. Ayer lo escuché al teléfono, diciéndole que la amaba y que la había pasado increíble con ella."_

 _Sakura la abrazó con más fuerza. "No, Ino. No eres estúpida. Él es un idiota." Le aseguró "Tú vales mucho, Ino. No dejes que te rompa. Toma a tu hijo y déjalo"_

 _Pero Ino no tuvo el valor para seguir su consejo. No podía dejar a Sai. No quería que su hijo creciese sin padre, no quería renunciar a su matrimonio._

Tres años después de aquella y ahí estaba. Sola en el patio de la casa de su niñez a la una de la madrugada, tomándose sus penas. La memoria le había traído un amargo sabor. Quizás la actriz no debió haber sido ella, sino su amiga. De verdad que esa había sido una gran actuación, y hasta la había cautivado con su falsa preocupación. Y es que era tan experta, que había podido mantener la fachada por tantos años. Se sentía tan estúpida.

Tomó otro trago cuando las imágenes de un par de horas inundaron su mente una vez más.

 _Había llegado cansada de la ceremonia de premios de Konoha. Ese año por primera vez en toda su carrera no había sido nominada a nada. Su actuación seriamente comprometida por los problemas en su casa, pero la serie en la que era protagonista había sido nominado en varias categorías y era su deber estar presente ahí. Ese tipo de eventos eran extremadamente difíciles para ella desde que Sai decidió no acompañarla más. Tenía que lidiar con todos los reporteros preguntando donde estaba su esposo, y ella tenia que sonreír y mentir, tragándose la pena que le causaba estar sola. Y sabía muy bien porque Sai no estaba ahí. Su esposo no había dejado a su amante, solo se había vuelto más cuidadoso._

 _Encontró su casa en total oscuridad, y a ciegas se guió hasta la habitación principal. Tanteó hasta encontrar el interruptor de luz del baño, y cuando la luz iluminó la recamara su corazón cayó a su estómago._

 _En el medio de_ su _cama, debajo de_ sus _sábanas, aferrada al pecho de_ su _esposo. Ambos desnudos con los cabellos revueltos de sus actividades anteriores. El primero en reaccionar a la disrupción de la luz fue Sai, que entreabrió sus ojos negros y cuando registró sus alrededores se sentó de un golpe. Sakura se despertó ante el brusco movimiento. Horrorizada tomó las sábanas y cubrió su desnudez. Ahora los dos la miraban con la misma expresión de arrepentimiento. E Ino sabía que no se arrepentían por su traición, sino de haber sido atrapados por su descuido._

 _Ino contempló por un segundo sí gritarles y reclamarles, o sí salir con la cabeza en alto. Optó por la segunda, irguió su espalda, subió la barbilla y con elegancia dejó la habitación. No dejaría que la vieran romperse. Bajó las escaleras de caracol, y tomó las llaves del auto deportivo de Sai. El que ella le había regalado el año pasado en su aniversario. Agarró una botella de vino de la refrigeradora y salió. Condujo lejos de ahí, dejando el lujo del centro de la ciudad. Condujo lejos. Hasta llegar la casa en donde sus primeras memorias se habían formado, la pequeña y humilde casa de dos habitaciones donde habían vivido antes de que el dinero llegara. Aun conservaba una llave, y se adentró a la casa para pasar al patio donde se sentó en el columpio que había amado cuando niña._

Sintió las lágrimas calientes correr por sus mejillas. Como era posible que su pecho doliese tanto. Se meció una vez más, y miró hacia un lado al asiento vacía junto al suyo. Su corazón se estrujó aún más. Cuando pequeña, Sakura solía ocupar ese lugar. Las dos mejores amigas riéndose y compitiendo a ver quién llegaba más alto.

Perder a Sai le dolía, habían estado juntos desde su adolescencia. Pero ese dolor no se comparaba con el de perder a Sakura. Ellas habían estado juntas desde muy pequeñas. Sakura había sido su dama de honor en su boda, era la madrina y pediatra de Inojin, era su confidente, era con quien se reunía todas las semanas a almorzar y quien siempre la ayudaba a planear fiestas y reuniones. Era su mejor amiga, eran casi hermanas.

Se levantó del columpio. Estaba arruinado, lleno del recuerdo de Sakura. Al igual que todo en su vida. La vida de la Haruno estaba entretejida con la de ella. Y el hilo se había acabado.

Secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y entró de vuelta a la casa. Subió al segundo piso, donde estaban las recámaras, encontró la suya. Tal y como la había dejado, rosada y digna de una princesa. Se acostó sobre la cama twin, y abrazó a su unicornio de peluche.

Mañana se enfrentaría a la realidad.

* * *

 **¡LO SIENTO SAKURA! Ughh me odio por ponerla de apuñala espaldas en este fic. Aunque la incluya poco en mis fics, Sakura me encanta y odio tener que ponerla de mala… trate de hacerlo con otros personajes pero no causaba el mismo efecto.**

 **Mi mente sigue dándome todas estas ideas para nuevos fics, pero estoy seca de imaginación para continuar mis otros WIP.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos,**

 **Alessandra**


	2. Prenup

**Objeción**

 **Capítulo 2: Prenup**

Su hogar estaba maldito para ella ahora. Había intentando regresar, pero no pudo pasar del marco de la puerta de su habitación sin ser inundada con todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior. De su esposo y mejor amiga abrazados desnudos bajo los cobertores.

Por eso pidió a sus criadas que empacaran sus cosas y las de Inojin, y con pesar le dijo adiós a su mansión. El hogar en el que tanto había soñado como niña, el regalo de bodas de sus padres, el primer hogar que compartió con el amor de su vida, donde vio nacer y crecer a su bebito.

La espectacular mansión, de nueve habitaciones y cinco baños, con alberga aclimatada, sala de cine privado, bar, y muchas más acomodaciones… había estelarizado en la portada de Konoha's Homes con un artículo de diez páginas aclamando la exquisitez de los acabados y el buen gusto de la actriz para su decoración.

Donde anualmente celebraban las más famosa y exclusivas fiestas de sociedad planeadas por ella: en el verano su fiesta de blanco y negro en la piscina, en octubre su fiesta de disfraces 'Boonoha', en diciembre la gala navideña…

Le había dicho adiós a todo eso.

Sus padres la acogieron a ella y a Inojin en su hogar, pero después de un mes de sentirse como una carga para ellos y abrumada por vivir bajo el mismo techo con ellos después de tantos años sin hacerlo, decidió mudarse a un lugar temporal hasta que encontrase una mejor solución a sus problemas

El botones del hotel cinco estrellas Konoha Hills empujó el carrito que cargaba sus maletas. Detrás de él iba otro botones empujando las maletas de hijo y detrás de éste, otros dos con el resto de sus pertenencias. De hecho, no el resto, si acaso un quinto. Pero no puedes mudar cada artículo de una mansión de nueve habitaciones, a una habitación de hotel.

La actriz había reservado indefinidamente una de las habitaciones penthouse del hotel, que asimilaba un apartamento lujoso con la diferencia de que éste venía completamente amueblado y con servicio a la habitación.

La prensa, por supuesto, la había recibido con flashes fotográficos y preguntas impertinentes al llegar en su limosina al valet del hotel. Ella amaba la prensa y la prensa la amaba a ella, pero por primera vez Ino deseó poder tener algo de privacidad.

Su vida personal se estaba desmoronando y el público se estaba alimentando de las migajas. Llevaba mucho más de una década en el mundo de la farándula y su piel se había vuelto impenetrable a las criticas y las mentiras, protegiendo su corazón. Pero en este escandalo en particular, Ino no era la única que se veía afectada. Las portadas de los tabloides no estaban solo a su vista, sino también a los de su hijo.

Habían pasado cinco semanas desde la noche que atrapó a su esposo y mejor amiga con las manos en la masa, y el rumor de su separación no tardó en llegar a los alerta oídos de los periodistas… en cuestión de días su foto protagonizó en la portada de las más reconocidas revistas de chismes.

Un par de días atrás ella y su pequeño habían hecho una pequeña parada en la farmacia para comprar tampones, si su período la había agraciado con su visita para colmar a los colmos, y una de las revistas junto a la caja registradora mostraba una pixelada foto tomada a distancia de Sai y Sakura agarrados de la mano saliendo de una popular tienda de café. Ino tuvo que correr a esconderla antes de que Inojin pudiese reconocer a las personas en la portada.

La vida de su hijo era tranquila y sin cambios, mas en las últimas semanas se había visto trastocada por completo e Ino no quería darle más motivos para conmocionarlo. Inojin amaba a la pelirrosa, ella era su pediatra y su 'tía' que lo llevaba a pasear, a comer , le compraba regalos, y dulces… A Ino le dolía que su pequeño la perdiese, al igual que ella lo había hecho.

 _Sakura._

§§§

-¿Ino Yamanaka?- preguntó un hombre detrás de ella en la tienda del hotel donde se estaba quedando. La aludida se volvió hacia él, esperando encontrarse con algún fan pidiendo por un selfie o un autógrafo (sí, todavía existían personas que los pedían).

Mas se sorprendió cuando un hombre vestido en traje de negocios le entregó una carpeta.

-Esto es para usted- anunció y cuando Ino agarró la carpeta, se marchó.

 _No. Podía. Ser._

Su corazón se estrujó sabiendo el significado de aquella acción. Ella sabía muy bien lo que se encontraba dentro de esa carpeta, pero no se lo había esperado.

Debió haberlo previsto, con todas las señales. Ellos – Ino y Sai- se habían separado hace más de un mes, no habían tenido contacto alguno, ni siquiera para cuestiones de Inojin, y además _ellos_ -Sakura y Sai- vivían juntos ahora.

Su yo interior albergaba la diminuta esperanza de que su esposo volviese a ella arrepentido y de que pudiesen salvar su matrimonio. Pero que matrimonio se supone iban a salvar, sí ya había muerto casi cuatro años atrás.

Tomó el elevador hasta su penthouse, gracias al cielo la niñera había llevado a su hijo a tomar un paseo por el parque y le resguardaría de verla derrumbarse de tal manera.

Hecha un mar de lágrimas rasgó el sobre de manila, y sacó el documento… la… la petición de divorcio.

Ino era inteligente, pero la cantidad de términos legales la estaba abrumando. No entendía ni la mitad de las cosas redactadas en ese papel. Hasta que sus ojos llegaron a la parte de _'fundamentos para el divorcio'._

Las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a secarse al leer la excusa que proveía el abogado de Sai.

 _Comenzando alrededor de un año atrás y extendiéndose hasta la fecha en que esta acción es tomada, la_ Acusada _se negó a tener relaciones sexuales con el_ Demandante _a pesar de las repetidas peticiones del_ Demandante _de resumir estas relaciones. La_ Acusada _no sufre de ninguna discapacidad que le prevenga de tener relaciones sexuales con el_ Demandante…

No pudo continuar leyendo. _¡¿Qué?!_ Como podía Sai hacerle algo así, después de todo lo que él la había hecho pasar tenía el descaro de culparla a ella de la desintegración de su relación.

La rabia comenzó a apoderarse de ella, mientras siguió ojeando el documento.

Otra sección capturó su atención.

 _Tipo de custodia de los hijo(s) menores productos del matrimonio: exclusiva._

Lanzó el documento al piso. Sai quería quitarle a Inojin.

Recogió los papeles y para incrementar su disgusto identificó que el abogado representante de Sai era _su_ abogado, Takihiro Ikeda.

Era de esperar, Sai le había robado a su mejor amiga… no tendría escrúpulos para hacer lo mismo con su abogado. Pero NO le arrebataría a su hijo. Eso jamás lo permitiría.

Necesitaba al mejor abogado de Konoha.

§§§

Tiró con rabia la carpeta que su padre le había entregado sobre su lujoso escritorio de caoba. No quería tomar ese caso.

 _-Este caso es importante para nuestra firma-_ había dicho su padre cuando él protestó a aquella asignación. No protestó en el sentido de la palabra, simplemente bufó molesto a leer el encabezado del documento. La opinión de su padre le importaba mucho, toda su vida había trabajado para ganarse el apruebo de éste, pero a veces su progenitor lo empujaba hasta el límite de su paciencia.

Él había hecho todo para complacerlo: sacado las mejores notas, participado en todas las actividades extracurriculares habidas y por haber para poder ser admitido en _la_ universidad más prestigiosas del país para estudiar la carrera que sabía complacería a Fugaku.

Pero no era suficiente, no bajo la sombra de su hermano. Itachi era un abogado brillante, en su carrera jamás había perdido un caso. Era difícil competir con alguien así.

A pesar de las presiones impuestas por su familia, Sasuke descubrió que de hecho sentía pasión por las leyes. Había continuado su carrera al especializarse en ley familiar.

Normalmente defendía a personas con verdadera necesidad: esposas maltratadas físicamente por sus maridos, niños que sufrían abuso en el hogar, adolescentes que cometían crímenes peores por no saber la diferencia entre el bien y el mal y que de ser mandados a prisión podría arruinar sus vidas… A Sasuke le traía satisfacción poder ayudar a estas personas cuyas voces habían sido apagadas.

Fastidiado tomó la carpeta y releyó el perfil. Tendría que representar a una _actriz_ en su proceso de divorcio. Giró los ojos imaginándose el tipo de mujer con el que tendría que lidiar.

Actores, modelos, deportistas…todos eran igual, sus matrimonios eran meros espectáculos para ganar publicidad y sacarle dinero a las masas. Y cuando terminaban (porque eventualmente todos estos 'matrimonios' lo hacían) el proceso de divorcio se convertía en un espectáculo más con la diferencia de que ambas partes competían a ver quien le sacaba más dinero y propiedades al otro.

Odiaba tener que representar a personas así, pero su padre tenía razón. Uchiha y Uchiha era la mejor firma de todo el país del Fuego y tenían una reputación que mantener. Representar a alguien famoso como la tal Yamanaka les traería más prestigio y clientes.

Quizás ésta sería la oportunidad que estaba esperando para convencer a su padre que él era digno de convertirse en socio e incluir su nombre de una vez por todas al título del bufete.

§§§

-El Señor Uchiha la espera en su oficina – anunció la bonita secretaria que la recibió. Ino podía percatar la mirada de adoración que la chica, quien era un par de años menor que ella, le ofrecía.

Se sintió orgullosa de sus logros. Sí, Ino Yamanaka era muy vanidosa. Pero aquello que sentía en ese momento no era orgullo cargado de vanidad. No, era más como una satisfacción, de que su imagen era una positiva para niñas y mujeres jóvenes y madura de todo el mundo.

Es que ella se caracterizaba por protagonizar en producciones que empoderaban al género femenino.

Su rol más impactante y popular, que le ganó varios galardones, fue el de Yoshiko Nakagawa, la primera mujer en convertirse en Hokage. La idea fue un éxito rotundo, ya que el sistema político de Konoha estaba exclusivamente en manos de los del sexo masculino. El show era en esencia una critica social, y reflejaba los muchos percances que hacían el camino de una mujer en el mundo político un infierno.

Las críticas habían llamado a la producción brillante, y a su actuación exquisita. El show, R _evolucionaria_ , fue catalogado como la mejor de las series televisivas que la cadena FTV había lanzado. Y había cautivado a la audiencia desde el episodio piloto.

Claro, además de la intriga política la serie también tenía su mezcla de drama romántico en el cual Yoshiko y el capitán de la policía de Konoha mantenían una secreta y prohibida relación en secreto. El reconocido actor, Kiba Inuzuka, había jugado el papel del oficial, y la química entre ellos dos era una bomba.

Incluso muchos se atrevían a decir que el nombramiento de Tsunade como primera Hokage –en el mundo real- había sido grandemente influenciado por el show de Ino. Eran detalles como esos que le daban placer en su carrera. No todo era frivolidad y apariencia, al contrario de la opinión pública.

-Gracias, Yuri- leyó el nombre de la recepcionista y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la puerta que ésta le había indicado.

Ino podía jurar que la chica había soltado un gritito de emoción.

§§§

Sasuke se puso de pie para recibir a su clienta al oír la manija de su puerta chasquear. Divorcios como éste podían extenderse por meses, cuanto más pronto comenzaran mejor.

Obviamente sabía quien era Ino Yamanaka. La chica, que era de su edad, había sido una de esas niñas estrellas en una comedia familiar que estuvo de moda cuando él era pequeño. Desde entonces la carrera de ella había progresado, pero Sasuke no seguía su vida ni su filmografía.

La última película que vio de ella fue en los años de su adolescencia, cuando su novia de la secundaria le había rogado que la llevara a ver una estúpida película de vampiros en la cual la rubia protagonizaba.

El argumento de la 'película' había sido un asco y cliché (spoiler alert: el vampiro y la humana se enamoran perdidamente y viven felices para siempre), y la actuación de la rubia fue pésima. Desde ese entonces juro no volvería a ver nada protagonizado por la Yamanaka. No tenía tiempo que perder en ese tipo de basura.

Mucho menos tiempo tenía para seguir su vida privada, como gente como su secretaria hacían, y no había tenido tiempo de investigar sobre su situación antes de la fecha ya que la citó con prontitud. Pero sus dudas serían aclaradas en la reunión, y de ahí desarrollaría un plan de acción.

Su cerebro detuvo cualquier pensamiento cuando sus ojos divisaron a la mujer. La rubia que acababa de entrar a su oficina era totalmente impactante. Él la recordaba de adolescente, era un hecho que en ese entonces se veía bien pero lo había atribuido a la 'magia' del cine.

La Ino Yamanaka frente a él era otra cosa. Vestida en un conjunto ejecutivo casual, la falda blanca se ceñía a sus caderas y caía hasta un poco encima de las rodillas, dejando expuestas sus piernas bien torneadas. El blazer, también blanco, era ajustado y se pegaba a su cintura y busto, la solapa de este estaba decorada con ruchas que daban el efecto de pétalos de flores. Su voluminoso cabello caía en suaves ondas doradas hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su maquillaje era obviamente elaborado para darle un look de "natural-sin mucho esfuerzo". Pero las sombras color bronce resaltaban sus brillantes ojos azules. Su fragancia de flores de naranjo y jazmín llenaba la habitación dulcemente.

Era un espectáculo.

Mentalmente sacudió su cabeza. Claro que era un espectáculo, como actriz mantener una buena imagen era un requisito. Podía no estar grabando una película, pero seguro detrás de su look había un estilista, una maquillista y una peinadora.

-Sasuke Uchiha- se presentó extendiéndole la mano para estrecharla. La mujer la tomó con su delicada mano y la apretó suavemente. Sin embargo, ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

Ino estaba totalmente hipnotizada con el hombre frente a ella. Trabajar en el mundo de la farándula la había hecho inmune a las caras bonitas al tener que ver tantas con regularidad. Pero su abogado no era bonito. No, él era la guapura masculina hecha humana. Una vez había escuchado que para las mujeres ver a un hombre en traje de negocios, era similar a lo que para los hombres era ver a una mujer en ropa interior. El Uchiha la había convencido de que esto era cierto. Y es que su elegante y fino saco y pantalones azul oscuro estaban entallados a su cuerpo fuerte endemoniadamente bien. Lo que más le atrajo de él fueron sus ojos. Dos orbes color ónix que parecían controlarla con solo mirarla.

Estrechó la mano que este le ofreció y perdió su habla ante el contacto. Mas rápidamente reaccionó y se maldijo mentalmente al recordar lo inapropiado que era estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas.

Estaba en la oficina de su nuevo _abogado_. Apunto de discutir su _divorcio_.

-Ino Yamanaka – respondió - ¿Sasuke, dijo?

El nombre no le sonaba familiar.

-Yo solicite a Itachi Uchiha – informó. Sasuke podía ser guapo, pero Ino había leído que Itachi Uchiha jamás había perdido un caso.

-Yo me haré cargo de su caso y de llegar a un acuerdo con la contraparte, de irse a corte mi hermano tomará el mando – explicó él, y ella no percibió el leve rasgo de ofensa en sus ojos.

 _Siempre bajo la sombra de Itachi._

Ino asintió suavemente, midiendo lo que él acababa de decir. Todavía no muy convencida.

-Bien, pero usted es algo joven y me preocupa que no tenga mucha experiencia.

Esta vez la mirada de ofensa no pasó desapercibida a la rubia. El hombre fue rápido en su repuesta.

-Usted tiene mucha experiencia en su área y eso no la hace talentosa, ¿o sí?

Supo que su comentario había estado fuera de línea, pero la verdad es que le molestaba mucho que se metieran con su ego.

El rostro de la rubia se enrojeció de la rabia. Ella no tenía porque soportar a un tipo tan grosero. Dramáticamente le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta pero él la detuvo.

-Espere, por favor – lucía arrepentido – Perdone mi ofensa, hable sin pensar. No volverá a pasar.

Su padre lo mataría si perdía a esta clienta. Por lo que se tragó su orgullo y puso en práctica sus propias habilidades teatrales. Su falsa mirada suplicante pareció convencer a la rubia, cuyo semblante se suavizó.

-Bien – accedió la actriz y tomó asiento en la silla que el corrió para ella. Una vez Sasuke se encontró sentado en su silla de cuero, al lado opuesto de Yamanaka su conversación comenzó.

Ino le entregó la petición de divorcio que Sai le había hecho llegar. El Uchiha buscó inmediatamente la lista de la repartición de bienes. Supuso que esa sería la mayor negoción en la que trabajaría.

 _Mansión en Konoha Valley, estudio artístico en centro de Konoha, galería en centro de Konoha, condominio en Suna, chalet en Yukigakure, …_ la lista continuó, incluyendo autos, botes, esculturas, pinturas, y demás… El demandante peticionaba derechos exclusivos sobre el estudio y la galería, y la mitad de todas las demás propiedades.

Pero Sasuke había revisado su ficha. El hombre era un artisucho de tercera que se hacía llamar Sai a secas. Uno no tenía que ser genio para saber quien era la que traía el dinero a la familia. Una vez y revisara el acuerdo prematrimonial de la pareja fácilmente podría revocar la petición, seguramente el contrato otorgaría a la rubia cualquier propiedad que hubiese sido adquirida con su dinero.

Pidió dicho acuerdo a la mujer, y ésta bajo la mirada. La actitud orgullosa y altiva de la mujer se desinfló en un instante.

-No hay prenup – susurró ella bajito, utilizando la popular abreviación que se había integrado a su vocabulario.

-¿Perdón? – tenía que haber oído mal.

-Que no hay… - ok, sí había escuchado bien. Pero ¿qué demonios?

-Dígame, señorita Yamanaka. Usted lleva aproximadamente quince años en su medio, ¿me equivoco?

-Alrededor de dieciocho, pero comencé en comerciales desde antes…

-Por lo que sabe de los peligros económicos a los que su posición la expone, supongo.

Ino asintió pesadamente, ya sabía a donde guiaba su línea de preguntas.

-¿Y su representante o abogado nunca le aconsejó de firmar un contrato prematrimonial?

Ella nuevamente asintió mientras sus ojos estudiaban sus uñas con perfecta manicura, buscando por cutículas invisibles con las que pudiese jugar.

-Sí, pero…pero… - le tomó encontrar valor para pronunciar lo siguiente – Nos casamos enamorados, mi esposo y yo no creímos prudente condicionar nuestra nueva vida juntos de aquella manera.

La honesta respuesta de la Yamanaka lo tomó por sorpresa. También el repentino cambio de actitud de la mujer. Había un aura alrededor suyo de tristeza, añoranza, de derrota y cansancio. Ella, consciente o inconscientemente, estaba mostrándole su lado vulnerable y él la vio bajo una nueva luz, como una mujer que había sido lastimada y que estaba sufriendo.

 _¿Se había casado por amor?_ Eso no había sido muy inteligente de ella. Un caso así, en el que infidelidad había ocurrido, hubiese sido pan comido con un acuerdo que protegiese a la actriz, pero sin acuerdo…

Ino recompuso la compostura que había perdido por un instante. Sabía que había sido estúpido no haber hecho a Sai firmar el contrato, pero ellos se habían casado tan jóvenes y todo parecía color de rosa en ese entonces.

Se conocieron a los dieciséis en una de sus sesiones fotográficas en su época como modelo. Sai estaba trabajando como fotógrafo asistente y en uno de los breaks comenzaron a hablar… desde entonces Ino lo había apoyado en todas sus decisiones e incluso a propulsar su carrera como artista, la cual era la verdadera pasión del chico.

Para sus veinte ya estaban casados, Sai estaba establecido con su propia galería –para la cual ella había puesto todos los fondos- y eran felices. Su relación comenzó a desmoronarse un par de años después. Al principio pensó que era por su demandante trabajo como actriz, por lo que a los veintitrés decidieron que era momento de tener un hijo.

Que tonta de ella por pensar que un hijo salvaría su matrimonio, la verdad es que desde la llegada de Inojin empeoró aún más. Pero Inojin la había salvado a ella, de no ser por su pequeñín habría perdido la cordura hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

-No me importan las propiedades – le informó al abogado – Lo único que me interesa es mi hijo, Sai está exigiendo custodia exclusiva…

-¿Hijo?- Sasuke no había leído todo el perfil, no tenía idea de que había un niño de por medio.

-Sí, aún no ha cumplido los cuatro. No quiero que tenga que sufrir más de lo necesario con este divorcio. Él necesita de mi… - y más bajito agregó – y yo de él.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, estudiándola. ¿Sería ésta una actuación de ella? Su habilidad para leer personas le decía que no. Ella no era lo que él había esperado, una frívola y superficial actriz, era una mujer, una madre que emocionalmente había sido abusada por su esposo. No era tan diferente de las personas que él solía defender.

Podía que él no fuese Itachi, pero era un abogado muy competente, primero de su clase y reconocido a nivel nacional. Él le conseguiría un arreglo justo, no, más que justo. Él se encargaría de quitarle al tipejo ese Sai cada último centavo – que nunca le había pertenecido en primer lugar- y Yamanaka tendría a su hijo para ella sola.

La mirada oscura del hombre la estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero también la estaba impacientando.

-Siempre puedo llevar mi caso a otra firma, mucho estarían interesados en representar a la gran Ino Yamanaka – le informó con algo de prepotencia.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Ok, la mujer era arrogante. Pero también lo era él.

-No será de ninguna dificultad para Uchiha y Uchiha ganar este caso- aseguró.

* * *

 **Siento que enchoricé (término utilizado en mi país para decir que metí muchas cosas en un solo lugar, como cuando preparas un chorizo) este capítulo demasiado. Pero bueno, hace mucho que no lo actualizo y pienso que de esta manera puedo compensar.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado: críticas, sugerencias, peticiones, amenazas de muerte… en un review ,por fis?**

 **Besitos a todos los reviewers.**

 **Y es mi deber informar que la pareja oficial de este fic es Sasuino. Hay menciones de saisaku, leeeevee saiino y quizás quizás alguito de drama incluyendo a un tercero (Preferirian que fuese Itachi o Sakura?) inmiscuyéndose con el Sasuino.**

 **¡Nos leemos, los quiero!**

 **Alessandra**

 **PD: No soy abogada ni estudio derecho, casi todo mi conocimiento viene de ver mucho Law & Order, Scandal, Drop dead diva y pelis de divorcio y demás jajaja. Así que si entre mis lectores se encuentra alguien con experiencia legal y quiera darme una mano, estaré muy agradecida! **


End file.
